An unexpected guest
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Teresa are enjoying their new lives with their daughter Melody but when Lucifer shows up on their doorstep injured badly from a fight with angels their world changes.


_**AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**_

Melody pranced around the house in her usual happy manner her hair bouncing in a ponytail as she bent over to get a soda out of the fridge. Teresa smiled from where she was doing dishes in the sink with her back to Melody when suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Both mother and daughter looked up for a moment in surprise as they weren't really expecting company then lifted her soap covered hands up to gesture towards the front door.

"Oh Melody could you…" Teresa trailed off

"Yep" Melody said happily as she placed her soda on the counter then ran to the front door. Melody flung the front door open with a smile but it swiftly faded, as her eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her. A man with sandy blonde hair about the height of her uncle Dean was slumped against the doorframe, he panted heavily as a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from a cut just below his hairline. As Melody looked the man up and down she noticed more patches of blood seeping through his clothing but what caught her attention the most were the 8 large wings dragging on the ground behind him. Blood coated the feathers as bone could be seen sticking from the flesh in places where they had obviously been broken.

"Hey…squirt…wow…you've grown…" The man said breathlessly looking up at Melody. He staggered a little as his knees gave way under him, out of instinct Melody lurched forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

"MOM!" Melody cried out as she tried to hold him but the man was twice her size at the least. Teresa heard the distress in her daughter's cry and took off running for the front door with a dagger in hand just in case but when she rounded the corner it was surprise not fear that rose in her gut. Teresa couldn't believe what she was seeing as she swiftly set the dagger on a table in the hallway before working her way over to help Melody.

"Oh my god! Lucifer!" Teresa exclaimed as she slung one of Lucifer's arms over her shoulder to help Melody support him.

"Lucifer?" Melody asked with confusion clearly etched on her face. Melody had heard stories of Lucifer when he rose from the pit to start the apocalypse but from all she'd ever heard he wasn't a good guy so why did her mother seem so concerned about him?

"SAM!" Teresa shouted as she struggled to hold Lucifer's mostly unconscious body up. Melody let go of Lucifer's one side cause she really wasn't helping much, as she did Lucifer moved his free hand to grasp at his side, gritting his teeth as pain shot through him as Teresa hoisted his arm over her shoulder.

"Teresa! What's wrong?" Sam asked with panic in his voice as he ran down the stairs to see his wife and daughter standing around and supporting a very injured looking archangel.

"Help me!" Teresa insisted as Sam leapt from about the third stair up then grabbed the other side of Lucifer after gently easing his arm away from his side that he had been holding. Teresa and Sam could both feel the blood soaking through their clothing from Lucifer's injuries as they started to move him as gently as possible but every little movement seemed to cause him pain so they opted to just get it over with.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"We'll figure that out later for now get him into the guest bedroom!" Teresa ordered as they moved Lucifer carefully into the guest bedroom of the right of the entranceway. Once inside they laid Lucifer on his side to accommodate his massive wingspan but when they tried to straighten them into a more comfortable position on the bed Lucifer jerked away from their touch. Sam and Teresa looked at each other then nodded cause there was only one thing that could cause this much damage especially to someone like Lucifer. Sam turned to Melody who was now standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Melody close the door and make sure the angel warding symbols are in place," Sam ordered in a soft but firm voice to his daughter. Melody complied checking everything over firmly before making her way back to the doorway of the guest bedroom to see if she could help with anything. Teresa had already managed to get Lucifer's bloody shirts off along with his boots and had undone his jeans to get better access to a large gash on his pelvis. Teresa turned when she heard Melody enter the room again and with purpose in her eyes she told Teresa to go get some towels along with a large bowel of warm water from the washroom behind her. Melody nodded deciding that any questions she had could wait till later; after all Lucifer was technically family considering she'd heard often that he was a friend of Drade's.

"I'll get the first aid supplies," Sam stated running off with a nod from Teresa as she pressed a cloth she had firmly to the bleeding gash on his pelvis. Lucifer cringed, fisting his hands in the sheets as he whimpered in pain.

"Better yet call Cas" Teresa suggested catching Sam just before he ran out of the room for a second time to get more supplies after dropping off some. Teresa knew that if anyone could help with Lucifer, especially his wings it was Cas but she hopped that Cas could just fix them with his grace but something told her it wouldn't be that simple. Melody came back in carrying a bowel of water with several towels draped over her arms, which she set on the dresser near the end of the bed before soaking one of the towels and handing it to her mother.

"Thank you sweetie" Teresa said to her daughter as she took the towel from her to swap with the already blood soaked one from the terrible gash on Lucifer's pelvis.

"Melody, quickly grab the needle and thread out of that box there and thread it" Teresa told Melody while holding the towel with one hand and pointing with her other at a small red box on the bed. Melody swiftly obeyed her mother grabbing the needle and thread then threading it before handing it to Teresa.

"Good, now hold this towel firmly on the gash while I stitch the wound" Teresa instructed as Melody nodded in understanding. Lucifer jerked with another whimper when the needle pierced his skin for the first time making him clench his teeth as Teresa stitched the deep gash. Lucifer's breathing was ragged and shallow as sweat poured down his face as well as over his body from the pain, when Teresa finished with the deep gash she dabbed the towel over it then told Melody to get her a bottle of whisky from the kitchen.

"Hey, I got Cas and the rest of the supplies" Sam said as he entered the bedroom with Cas close behind him just as Melody ran out.

"Hey Cas" Teresa swiftly greeted him while moving on to the next deep wound.

"Hello Teresa" Cas greeted but his expression swiftly turned dire as he moved around the bed to get a better look at Lucifer's badly injured wings. Teresa furrowed her brow in concern as she looked up at Lucifer's face covered in sweat with pain clearly etched on it as he desperately panted for breath. Teresa grabbed a cloth off the dresser then went to the washroom to soak it in some cool water before returning to Lucifer's side.

"Just stay with us Lucifer" Teresa encouraged him as she pressed the cool cloth to his forehead hopping to offer him at least a little relief of some kind. Melody returned with a bottle of whisky in her hand, which she handed to her mother who swiftly instructed her to get her a towel as well. Sam came over to brace Lucifer's torso and legs as Teresa took the towel from Melody then poured the whisky over Lucifer's stitched wound causing him to jolt this time with a yelp of pain. After Lucifer settled again Teresa started stitching the other deep gashes on his body with Melody's help while Cas finished his assessment of Lucifer's wings.

"So Cas can you fix his wings?" Sam asked as Cas walked around to join him

"I can't use my grace to help him cause he's an archangel it won't work but we can fix them in the traditional way I guess" Cas explained rather grimly knowing what that meant in terms of pain for Lucifer.

"I'm sorry but why are we helping him at all? This is Lucifer right? From what I've heard he's trouble so why help him?" Melody finally asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"I know your probably confused but we'll explain later I promise for now let's just work on helping him" Teresa assured her daughter with a warm smile

"Fine but after all this I defiantly need an explanation" Melody said a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Alright, are you almost finished with his other injuries?" Cas asked Teresa

"Almost, we'll finish up then we can start on his wings," Teresa answered moving back to finish stitching the last of Lucifer's cuts. After finishing with the injuries to his body everyone got in place as Cas prepared to start working on Lucifer's wings, six out of the eight were broken while the one of them had been dislocated from his back along with multiple gashes and tares to them. Teresa braced Lucifer's shoulders while Melody braced his torso and Sam braced his legs as Cas prepared to slide the bone on the first wing back under the skin into place.

"Lucifer, listen Cas is going to start fixing your wings but it's going to hurt but we need you to bare with us, okay?" Teresa whispered softly into Lucifer's ear not even sure if he heard her but it was all she could do. Cas gripped the bone on either side along the arch making Lucifer tense already then swiftly jerked it back wards before popping it back into place. The scream that escaped Lucifer was clearly anything but human as Melody, Teresa and Sam struggled to keep him as still as possible while all he wanted was to escape the pain. Cas cringed at the sound of his brother's screams but didn't loose focus of what he was supposed to be doing as he moved swiftly to the next break popping it back into place then the next and the next each eliciting a gut wrenching scream from Lucifer until his voice was hoarse. Finally they made it to the dislocated wing, everyone was exhausted from the effort of holding Lucifer down but he himself was more then anyone from having no breaks from the pain since they'd started this endeavor. Cas hit the joint hard on Lucifer's back popping it back into place, this time only earning a firm whimper from him, which concerned everyone in the room as Teresa moved more to face level with Lucifer placing her hands on his cheeks to cup his face.

"Lucifer? Lucifer? Come on now, come back to us," Teresa urged gently as she grabbed the cool cloth again to pat along his face. Lucifer moaned as she cleared the dried blood from his head wound from his face.

"Is he okay?" Melody asked in concern as Teresa cleaned his face a little

"Far from it but at least he's semi stable for the moment" Teresa stated before standing to clean the dried blood from Lucifer's body.

"Do you think the angel's will hunt him here?" Sam asked Cas with concern in his voice for his family.

"They shouldn't, the angel's know that Drade is closely knitted to you and your brother, thus closely knitted to your family Sam. I doubt the angel's will try anything even with Drade gone for a little while they won't risk it" Cas explained still watching Lucifer with concern as Teresa had Melody help her take Lucifer's jeans off then place a clean blanket over him.

"We'll let him rest for a little while before starting to stitch his wings" Teresa said walking up to the boys then shooing them out the door into the kitchen.

"Okay we have a moment now does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Melody asked once everyone sat down in the kitchen

"Alright, yeah it's time you knew exactly what occurred with Lucifer" Sam caved as he began to explain things to his daughter with Teresa's help.

"And that's the whole story" Sam finished as he sipped a beer Teresa had given him

"Wow I've never heard it told like that before but there's still one thing that's troubling me" Melody admitted thinking back to when Lucifer showed up on their door step a few hours ago.

"What's that?" Sam asked furrowing his brow at his daughter

"Well when he saw me…he…called me squirt?" Melody said with a fair amount of confusion in her voice. Both Sam and Teresa shared a look then looked back at Melody with almost a look of aw on their faces that Lucifer remembered her from all those years ago.

"Well we had Lucifer look after you a few years ago but that was when you were still a baby and he nick named you squirt" Sam said bluntly still amazed that Lucifer remembered it.

"Really? Never would have pegged him as the nurturing type" Melody admitted

"Neither did we till we saw it with our own eyes but then Gabriel pointed out that Lucifer had raised him and other angels before he was cast into the pit by Michael" Sam continued briefly.

"He seems like a good guy, I kind of feel sorry for him," Melody said as she looked over at the closed door to the guest room with a sorrowful look on her face.

A few days later Lucifer was still unconscious as he recovered slowly from the injuries inflicted from the angel blades. Melody walked in one late afternoon while Teresa was busy doing chores around the house to check on Lucifer's condition but just as she barely pressed the cool cloth she'd gotten to his forehead Lucifer groaned, shifted his head slightly from side to side before opening his eyes almost startling Melody as to how blue they were. Lucifer squeezed his eyes back shut while taking a few deep breaths trying to focus his vision and stave off the pain shooting through him at the moment. Lucifer steadied his vision as he realized who was standing in front of him with her big hazel eyes staring at him in hope.

"Melody?" Lucifer questioned as he focused

"Yeah it's me, good to hear your voice" Melody confirmed as she watched his every movement carefully.

"Like wise" Lucifer agreed as he took another deep breath trying to ignore the stabs of pain going through him. Melody let a small smile cross her lips as she started pressing the cool cloth to Lucifer's skin once more, watching him relax into the touch that gave him a little relief.

"My mother told me about you" Melody said trying to make conversation

"Did she now?" Lucifer asked a little concerned for what Teresa may have told her daughter about him.

"Yeah and I just wanted to say…I'm sorry" Melody said with sadness in her eyes

"Really?" Lucifer asked a little taken back

"Yes, what was done to you should never have been done to anyone" Melody said still looking a little sad

"That's sweet of you child but don't take such a burden on to yourself, my brother never understood me but I just feel lucky to have found someone who does in Drade" Lucifer explained reaching up to cup Melody's cheek with his hand stroking it with his thumb a couple of times before returning it to rest along his side.

"Thanks" Melody said with a smile that was warm enough to even melt the devil's heart.

"Your welcome and now I have one more pressing question to ask you" Lucifer stated in what appeared to be a rather serious voice.

"What?" Melody asked quirking an eyebrow at him

"Why…am I not wearing any pants?" Lucifer asked in a way that reminded her all too much of Gabriel that it was scary.

About a month later Lucifer was finally healed or at least his body was but his wings were still a little tender so he kept them visible. Just before he was about to leave Drade returned from the hunt she'd been on with Tanner and Gabriel immediately going over to Sam and Teresa's place to see Lucifer.

"Hey Drade" Melody greeted her as she let Drade in

"Hello Melody, where's…. Lucifer!" Drade greeted him happily as she walked up to him

"Hello, Drade" Lucifer returned the greeting as he hugged her

"Good to see you up, didn't think that would be happening for a while," Drade stated looking him over

"Yes well I had help in that department" Lucifer stated shooting a glance over to Melody and Teresa

"Yeah that's the third time I've saved his ass, he owes me big time!" Teresa stated sarcastically

"Mother!" Melody scolded her for the ungrateful tone

"Relax, I was just kidding" Teresa told Melody with a laugh

"How are your wings?" Drade asked taking a look over Lucifer's shoulder

"Healing" Lucifer, said simply

"Good, but I really should get going before Tanner and Gabriel start to worry about me" Drade stated giving Lucifer a final hug before waving over her shoulder as she walked outside.

"I should be going too" Lucifer stated feeling he'd intruded enough

"Are you sure you can?" Sam and Teresa asked

"Yes, I'll be fine…oh and before I forget here" Lucifer said as he pulled something out of his pocket then walked over to Melody.

"What is this?" Melody asked taking a small black box from Lucifer

"Consider it the repayment for all you've done" Lucifer replied looking up at Teresa

Melody opened the box to find a small silver locket inside and in it was an inscription in Latin that when translated said "Call on me when you need". Melody smiled then looked up to thank Lucifer but he was already gone.


End file.
